


30 Days of Smut - Day 21 : Messy

by casey270



Series: 30 Days of Smut [21]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Lazy Sex, M/M, Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wet, sloppy kisses are Tommy’s favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Smut - Day 21 : Messy

Wet, sloppy kisses are Tommy’s favorite. That’s why he never minds when Adam attacks him like a big, overgrown puppy. When it’s all tongues and slippery with spit and maybe a little tooth bumping, it feels real in a way that careful kisses can’t. And it’s not like he doesn’t like the tender times. They’re special in their own way, just more subdued.

But when Adam’s willing to get messy, it means it’s their time, and they have lots of it. There aren’t any interviews coming up. There isn’t a show to get ready for. There’s no meeting scheduled that Adam has to worry about. He gets Adam all to himself, and he gets to play. 

He doesn’t have to worry about messing up Adam’s hair or makeup. He can take that big, sloppy kiss and turn it into letting his tongue run over all the places that he wants to taste. And he gets to taste Adam, not some chemical from stage foundation. He loves the way Adam’s naked skin tastes. It’s all salty and warm, and he doesn’t even know how something can taste warm, but Adam fucking well manages to.

He gets to push clothes aside without having to worry about wrinkling them. They don’t have to look good for anybody except themselves, and he likes the way Adam looks just fine. He gets to run his fingers through Adam’s hair without thinking about how long it’s gonna take to restyle it. He gets to explore, leaving traces of himself behind as he does it.

And if there’s time to be messy, there’s time to take it slow and lazy. He can watch Adam, lying so open and vulnerable under him, and let his hand work both their dicks together. He likes it this way when they have the time. He likes making it last as long as he can, holding off the intensity until the very end. He would make it last all day if that were even possible, because he loves that dreamy, sexy look Adam wears then. And he loves the way they can just rut against each other, feeling the slide of skin slicked with precum. 

When they do come, he gets to see how he looks on Adam’s skin. He gets to run his fingers through it, tasting and swirling and dragging it, and maybe hoping that he’s pushing a little of it right down into that skin. Thinking about Adam wearing part of him does things for him - really fucking good things.

And if they want to cuddle and even take a nap, they can. There’s no rush. They might wake up a sticky mess, but he doesn't mind. He doesn’t think Adam does either.


End file.
